This Christmas Life
by BritishGentleman
Summary: It's Christmas time for Gilbert and his friends, but Gilbert and Ludwig don't exactly have much in life. Gilbert always works his butt off to make sure Ludwig's happy, but doesn't take care of himself? Will Gilbert finally get a merry Christmas this year? Rated T for swearing, list of characters inside


This Christmas Life

**A/N: Hey guys~ Tis the season to be jolly right? :D Time for Christmas or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate/don't celebrate~ So why don't we whip up some good old fashioned fanfiction with a Christmas theme?! Revolutionary I know~ Anyways, this is based off of Shane Dawson's New Christmas song, 'This Christmas Life' If you haven't seen it please go and watch it, it's amazing~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all, or the song :3**

**Pairings: Spamano, FrUk/FACE family, PruCan, GerIta (Human names will be used), and SwissAus**

**Characters: Russia, Belarus (Natalia), Ukraine (Sophia), Canada, America, France, England, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, and China**

* * *

_**If life was like a Christmas movie~**_

_**I wouldn't have a care or worry~**_

_**Everything would always turn out fine~**_

_**Makin' angels in the snow~**_

_**Kissin' under mistletoe~**_

_**Everyone would always have a smile~**_

Gilbert waved goodbye to the movie goers, holding a broom in his right hand. After the crowd filtered out he walked in, headphones in and began to sweep through all the aisles, the Christmas song blared in his ears, gotta be in the spirit right? He sighed as he picked up a cup of soda, tossing it in the trash bag beside him.

He quickly collected the trash and walked out to the back, alerting his co-worker and friend Antonio that he was going out, he tied it up and threw the black bag in the trash bin. He looked up to see a a small child and a teen around his age laughing and running throughout the snow, throwing snowballs at each other. Then a rather busty twenty year old ran out, holding two large bags full of groceries, "Ivan! Natalia! I thought I told you not to play in the snow!"

The boy, Ivan sniffled and buried his face in his scarf, "I'm sorry big sister..."

She sighed and scooped up the small girl, "It's fine Ivan, I'm sorry, it's just that we don't have the money to get you two medicine if you get sick." she jerked her head towards a direction and the trio began to walk away, the young boy in tears.

Gilbert sighed as he turned around to see a couple brawling it out, a short haired brunette and a blonde, "Vash I told you it wasn't like that!" the brunette cried, hands at his sides, clenched into fists.

The blonde crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed into a 'V' shape, "Don't lie to me Roderich! I know a hooker when I see one and I know what cheating looks like!"

Roderich shook with furry, "That was my brother you idiot!"

"I...Roderich-"

"No! I can't be with you if you wont even listen to me! I listen to your whining all the time, why don't you just go after Lili?! She's only a sister right, since you seem fine with that!" Roderich shouted, tears rolling down his anger tinted face. Roderich turned and ran away, leaving Vash alone to sulkily walk away from the scene and to go home.

Gilbert sighed and shook his head, 'The most wonderful time of the year my ass.'

_**But baby life isn't that easy~**_

_**Sometimes it gets crazy~**_

_**I'm flallin' on my knees~**_

_**Yeeeah~**_

_**I'm hopin' for a happy endin'~**_

_**So let's start pretendin'~**_

_**What life could be~~~~**_

Gilbert drummed his finger tips against the counter, waiting for the after school rush usually presented to them on Fridays. Antonio yawned, but instantly perked up as a certain Italian made his way through the doors, "Lovi~~~ I'm so happy to see you~~~"

Lovino blushed but sneered, "Lower your voice bastard, it's annoying." he looked over to the Prussian, "What's beer breath doing here?"

Antonio shook his head, "He's working overtime so he can get his little brother and his boyfriend a present for Christmas~ Isn't that nice Lovi?~"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Gilbert chuckled as he straightened, "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine today Lovi?~ Kesesesese~~~"

Lovino snorted and flicked the Prussian between his eyebrows, "Fuck off bastard."

Antonio shook his head and looked up at the door as it opened, "Hola~ Feliciano and Ludwig~"

Feliciano grinned as he ran up, his arms wound around one of Ludwigs, "Ve~ Hola Big brother Spain~"

Ludwig nodded to them as he looked down to the bubbly Italian, "What did you want Feliciano?"

Feliciano smiled, "Popcorn and pasta and candy and soda and a Slurpee and pasta and pizza, oh and pasta~~~"

Ludwig sighed as he placed money on the counter, "A large popcorn and two large drinks, and three boxes of sour patch kids."

Gilbert snickered and pulled out the candy, "Damn Feli, you're eatin' my lil' bro out of house and home kesesese~~"

Feliciano immediately shrank down, "V-Ve, I'm s-sorry Luddy..." tears sprang up in his eyes as he began to sob. Ludwig jumped as he pulled the normally bubbly Italian to the side, explaining everything as Lovino gave Gilbert a death glare for making his little brother cry.

Gilbert held up his hands in defense, "Hey! I was only joking!"

Lovino glared one last time before he turned his attention to the Spaniard, Gilbert going to get the food for his brother and boyfriend. Eventually Feliciano was back to normal, smiling away as he grabbed the popcorn and his own soda, "Let's go and get good seats Luddy~"

Ludwig nodded as he grabbed the rest, waving goodbye to Gilbert, "Bye bruder, see you at home."

Gilbert smirked as he leaned against the counter, waving, "See ya, and no fucking in the theater! I don't want to clean up after you guys!"

Ludwig went cherry red as Feliciano looked up innocently, "What does he mean Luddy?"

"Nothing ignore him!"

"Kesesesesesesese~~~~~"

_**There'll be dancin' and singin'~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**And the bells will be ringin'~~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**No more heartaches from heartbreaks~~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**Oh I,**_

_**Wish it could be mine~~~**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Bruder wake up it's Christmas!" Shouted the ten year old version of Ludwig, giggling and smiling away, jumping on his older brothers creaking bed._

_Gilbert sat up and stretched, "Ja ja I'm awake Ludwig... go ahead and go down stairs." Ludwig got off and scurried away as Gilbert yawned, resting his feet on the cold and worn wood floor. He grabbed the framed photo of his parents and smiled sadly, "Merry Christmas you guys."_

_He stood and made his way down to see a giddy Ludwig, looking under the tree for presents. Gilbert chuckled as the blonde pulled out exactly two gifts, both adressed to him. He looked to one and beamed, "One is from Arthur and Francis!" he ripped it open and beamed at the toy gun, "This is so cool!"_

_Gilbert chuckled, "Why don't you open the other one before you shoot your eye out?"_

_He beamed and opened the other one finding a coloring book and a pack of 64 colored crayons, "Antonio and Lovino got this for me? This is so cool! Maybe Feliciano and I can color together~" Gilbert could've sworn he saw a blush rise to Ludwigs cheeks, but quickly dismissed it._

_He looked under the tree and looked back up to Gilbert, "B-But where's your present bruder?"_

_Gilbert sat next to his brother and ruffled his hair, "I wasn't too good this year bud." which held some truth he supposed, he was threatened to recieve a ticket for speeding when Ludwig had gotten sick at school. But that seemed to be it._

_Ludwig nodded and hugged his brother, "When I'm bigger I'll give you all the presents you could ever want bruder!"_

_Gilbert smiled and hugged his brother back, tears threatening to spill over, "Danke bruder..." the sound of whimpering and scratching caught Gilbert attention as he stood, "Hold on, you haven't gotten my gift yet."_

_Ludwig nodded and waited as Gilbert went to the front door, kneeling before the tiny German shepherd puppy, rubbing him behind the ears. In truth he was a stray where Gilbert was volunteering at, he was going to be put down but Gilbert saved him by taking him home. Luckily for him the shelter let him take the dog free of charge because of their love for his little brother. He picked him up and walked back to Ludwig, who's eyes shone in wonder, "B-Bruder?! Why do you have a puppy?!"_

_Gilbert smirked as he sat next to Ludwig, letting the puppy down, "It's my Christmas gift to you bruder."_

_Ludwig looked like he was about to cry as he hugge Gilbert so tightly he was nearly crushing the albino's ribs, "D-Danke Bruder! Dies ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt!"_

_Gilbert chuckled as he hugged his brother back, "No problem bruder." Ludwig pulled away to hug the puppy, petting the dog happily and giggling as it sniffed him and licked his face._

_**Flashback end**_

_**If I lived up on the North Pole~**_

_**I would stare outside my window~**_

_**And look around at all the shining lights~**_

_**Christmas carols at the front door~**_

_**Family at the dinner table~**_

_**And every night would always end just fine~~**_

Gilbert beamed as he saw Francis, Arthur, Mathew, and Alfred walk in. He chuckled as Francis practically glided over, kissing both his cheeks in greeting, "Dude Franny stop being gay~" Gilbert joked, causing his French friend to laugh.

"I cannot help it mon ami~ And besides this ass is not for you~" he wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed his cheek, the Brit in turn turning pink and sputtering about how he shouldn't do that in public.

Alfred laughed his obnoxiously American laugh as Mathew smiled, turning to Gilbert, "Hey Gil, how's work, eh?"

Gilbert snorted, "Work is work, but it's better now that you're here~" he pulled the Canadian in for a kiss, making the other cherry red.

Francis snickered, "Hey, no taking my cousins virginity yet Gilbert~"

Gilbert fake pouted, "Shit you found out my secret desires~"

They both laughed as Arthur shook his head, ordering the food from Antonio, exchanging the food for money. Mathew smiled, "Gilbert, I got Ludwig's gift this year~"

Gilbert smirked, "Awesome, he'll love it I'm sure, just leave it here and I'll take it to the car after my shift ends~"

Mathew nodded and handed the albino a wrapped present, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends pale cheek, "Thanks Gil~"

"No problem Birdie~"

"Mathieu~~" they both turned to see Francis waving Mathew over, "Come on~ Time to go~~"

Mathew blushed as he nodded, "See ya Gil."

Gilbert chuckled as he waved, "See ya later Birdie~"

Mathew blushed as he scurried to his odd family, leaving Gilbert and Antonio behind at the snack bar. Antonio smiled as he hugged his friend, "You got a good one mi amigo~ Not as good as Lovino, but pretty awesome~"

Gilbert sighed, in a near dream like trance, "Ja, he's pretty awesome~"

"Ahem. Gilbert, we need to talk, aru."

Gilbert looked up to see his boss, a slender Chinese man by the name Wang Yao. He smiled, "Sure thing boss, what's up?"

His boss sighed sadly, "I need to speak to you in private, aru."

Gilbert looked to Antonio who shook his head, not knowing what was going on. Gilbert nodded and exited the snack bar, "Watch the gift will ya Antonio?"

Antonio nodded, "Sure thing amigo~"

_**But baby life isn't that easy~**_

_**Sometimes it gets crazy~**_

_**I'm fallin' on my knees~**_

_**Yeah~~**_

_**I'm hopin' for a happy endin'~**_

_**So let's stop pretendin'~~**_

_**What life could be~~~~**_

"But Yao you can't fire me! I need this job!" Gilbert protested, his hands on his boss's desk.

Yao sighed, "I don't want to fire you as much as the other guy but the big man is in charge, not me, aru." he stood, "Your last check will be sent to your house in a few days, please gather our things and leave, if you need a letter of recommendation I'd be more than happy to write on-"

He stopped as he saw Gilbert fall to his knee's, looking up with hopeless eyes, his hands clasped together, "Please Yao... I'll do anything, just, don't fire me... I need this job, it's all I have to keep Ludwig in school..."

Yao winced and hung his head, "I'm sorry Gilbert, I already tried... I can't help you anymore, aru. Please leave."

Gilberts world shattered before him as he stood up and walked out of the door. Once he left he saw Antonio and Francis, he cursed his luck and pulled on a pained smirk, shaking his head, "I gotta go guys."

Antonio walked up to his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Amigo, you're not..."

Gilbert heaved a sigh and patted his friends shoulder, "Sadly."

Francis hugged his friend, "Mon ami, if you ever need another one, I could put in a good word for you at my place."

Gilbert smiled as he hugged his friend back, "I doubt I'd get in, besides I have to make a good impression by myself." he hung up his work uniform, which was only a sweater with the theaters name printed above the left breast and picked up Mathew's gift to Ludwig. "I gotta go to my other job, see you guys later."

They both waved goodbye to him as he walked out of the theater. He got in his car and set the present beside himself. He began to drive away, trying to keep the tears at bay, he had lied, he didn't have a job to get to. He lost that one the other day. He parked in a secluded part of the woods, silent for a moment before he felt the tears roll down his cheeks, he slammed his fists on the wheel, "FUCK IT ALL!"

_**There'll be dancing and singin'~~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**And the bells will be ringin'~~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**No more heartaches from heartbreaks~~**_

_**This Christmas life~**_

_**Oh I,**_

_**Wish it could be mine~~~**_

Gilbert sighed, his eyes heavy and blood shot as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Frederick, Ludwigs dog, waiting at the door, nudging the Prussian's hand and whining. Gilbert smiled softly as he pet him, kicking off his shoes as he walked into the kitchen. He looked up to the calendar and looked at the two circled dates, Christmas and then writing under it... what was happening today? 'Oh right, Christmas then Mattie's and my date... Wait date?!'

Gilbert checked the time, the date had been set for seven p.m., it was now six thirty! He rushed to his bed room and began to pull on clothes, pulling out his phone, "Hey Gil what's up?"

Gilbert pulled on new pants and held the phone between his head and shoulder, "Hey babe, I might be a little late, the boss kept me late at my job~" he put the phone on speaker and tossed it on the bed, pulling off his shirt, in exchange for another.

"Oh it's okay, I'll wait in the cafe for you alright?"

Gilbert smiled, "Sure thing, you're the best Mattie cakes~"

"Gil don't call me that..! Oh no I'm blushing!" the Canadian made a noise of distress, "Oh maple, they're all looking at me..."

Gilbert chuckled, "It's alright Mattie cakes, your awesome hero will be there soon~"

"Okay, bye Gil."

Gilbert smirked, "Bye Birdie, I love ya~"

"L-love you t-too..~" the phone call ended as Gilbert splashed his face with cold water, cleaning himself up a bit, feeding Frederick, grabbing his phone and wallet then heading out to the car, driving off again. He dialed up Ludwig, putting it on speaker once more before setting it in the dseat beside him, he didn't want to get pulled over for talking on the phone now did he?

"Bruder?"

"Hey baby bro, I'm gonna be late coming home, I have a date with Mattie."

"Alright, did you feed Frederick?"

Gilbert nodded, "Ja I did."

"Danke."

"Don't sweat it, oh if Feliciano wants he can come over."

"Ve~ Yay grazie Gilbert~"

Gilbert chuckled as he heard the Italian's voice in the background, "No problem kiddo, now the key's under the mat, food is in the fridge, you can do whatever you want except drink, or do drugs. And there are condoms in the bathroom sink in case things get a little heated~"

"BRUDER!"

Gilbert laughed as he turned toward his exist, "Just telling you~ Now you two have fun~"

Gilbert could tell his little brothers face was bright red as he grumbled, "Goodbye bruder."

"Ve~ Goodbye Gilbert~~~~"

Gilbert chuckled as he parked, grabbing his phone and making his way to the cafe, finding his little Birdie sitting in the back, holding a cup of coffee between his hands, he kissed the blondes head and smiled, "Sorry I'm late Birdie~"

He smiled, "You're only five minutes late Gil~"

Gilbert smirked, "Any time away from you is a sin, especially on a date~" he held onto Mathew's hand who blushed.

Mathew smiled and squeezed Gilberts hand, "Aw, you're too sweet Gilbert..~"

Gilbert's smirk widened, "Thanks doll~~"

_**So I just close my eyes and~**_

_**Create a wonderland where~**_

_**Anything's possible where~**_

_**I'm just dreaming of~**_

_**What it would be~~~**_

Gilbert felt around with his hands, "Birdie~ Let me see it's fricken dark as hell here!~"

Mathew giggled as he led the Prussian towards their destination, "Sorry Gil, but it's a secret~ Oh, take a step." Gilbert lifted his feet as he stepped up, Mathew walked up and pressed a kiss to Gilberts lips, "Keep your eyes closed darling."

Gilbert heard the unlocking of a door and a hand on his arm, leading him into an unknown area. He felt something wet nudge his hand and yelped, jumping away from the wetness, "What the hell?!"

Mathew laughed as he held Gilbert's hand, "Hey calm down, it's okay~ Oh we're almost here~"

Gilbert tried to locate where he was, "Mattie where the hell are we?"

"You'll see, okay Gilbert you can open your eyes now."

Gilbert opened his eyes to be immediately assaulted by a cloud of confetti and bright lights, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!~~~~~~~" the whole apartment was decked out in Christmas decorations, snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and ornaments decorating a large tree, food was laid out on the table. Everyone had on a santa hat or reindeer antlers, something similar to Christmas apparel, Gilbert looked to Mathew who smiled.

Gilbert felt like he was about to cry, he laughed and watched as he party attendants swarmed him, creating a group hug, "What the hell is this all for you guys?!~~~"

Feliciano beamed, "We heard about what happened to your jobs, and so we wanted to make it up to you~ This was all Luddy's idea~~~"

Ludwig blushed as Antonio nodded, "Si, he arranged everything and saved up all his money to make all this happen, with a little bit of help~"

Gilbert smiled, "But why all this?"

Francis smiled, "Well, you've always sacraficed yourself to make Ludwig happy on Christmas after your parents death, so he only saw it fitting that you have the best Christmas."

Arthur nodded, "It's certainly the best gift I think anyone could give their brother."

Alfred laughed, "Totally dudes, now let's eat and party till we drop!~~~~~"

Gilbert laughed, "Hell yeah!"

Ludwig made his way to his brother and smiled, "Hey bruder, I have something else for you."

Gilbert's eyes widened, "What?! More after all this?!"

Ludwig chuckled and nodded, pulling out a small envelope, handing it to the Prussian who tore it open, "Dear Gilbert Beilschmidt, we here at the Univeristy of Pheonix welcome you to our school.. will get a full ride and be offered a job on school campus, we'll wait for your finilization papers no later than February 10th..." he closed the letter and was silent, slightly worrying Ludwig.

"Bruder..?"

Gilbert flew at his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "This is the best gift ever little bruder!"

Ludwig smiled and hugged back, smiling, "Danke bruder."

Gilbert pulled away and handed Ludwig a package, "Open it!"

Ludwig chuckled as he started to open it, halting as he saw the contents, then looking down to his brother, "This is..." Gilbert smirked, "This is Väters..." he held up an iron cross, dangling from a thin metal chain, it didn't look old due to the extensive care Gilbert put into it to keep safe.

Gilbert smiled, "Ja, I think he would want you to have it. To give you courage, ja?" Ludwig hugged his brother, Gilbert laughing and patting his brother's back. Eventually the two split up and Gil turned his attention to his beautiful boyfriend.

He smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sorry 'bout that Mattie cakes~"

Mathew blushed, but smiled none the less, "It's okay Gilly, it's your brother."

Gilbert chuckled, "Ja. Oh your gift!" he pulled out a small box and handed it to the Canadian, who in turn opened it, pulling out a maple leaf necklace.

"Aw, it's beautiful Gil~"

Gilbert smiled as he wrapped his hand around the others, "There's more to it~" he pushed in the bronze leaf stem, letting the maple leaf pop open and show small pictures of him and Mathew.

Mathews grin widened as he turned and kissed Gilbert full on the lips, "It's beautiful Gil~~~"

Gilbert smirked and wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist, "I'm glad you like it Mattie~"

Mathew nodded as he pulled out a box, holes popped in the top and on the sides, "Here's yours Gil."

Gil gingerly took the box and opened it, peering inside to see a tiny yellow bird. Said bird fluttered out and rested itself in Gilbert's silvery hair, "Kesesesesese!~~~~ It's awesome Mattie Cakes~~~ I think I'll call him Gilbird!~~~~"

Mathew chuckled and shook his head, "Of course Gil~"

They began to eat and talk to each other, Alfred and Ivan, the Americans boyfriend, searching through the radio to find upbeat Christmas music, or upbeat music in general. He smirked a he found the newest song he'd been addicted to, Alfred singing along to the lyrics as the others listened and laughed.

Gilbert smirked, "DANCE TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~"

He grabbed ahold of Mathews hand and pulled him into the slightly cramped living room, Francis, Antonio, Alfred, and Feliciano following his example, pulling their lovers onto the dance floor.

Gilbert, Antonio and Francis joined the American in singing as they danced, twirling their partners and dipping them every so often, "_**There'll be dancin' and singin' this Christmas life~ And the bells will be ringin' this Christmas life~~ No more heartaches from heartbreaks this Christmas life~~ Oh I, wish it could be mine~ There'l be dancin' and singin' this Christmas life~~ And the bells will be ringin' this Christmas life~~ No more heartaches from heartbreaks this Christmas life~~ Oh I, wish it could be~~~~~~**_" Gilbert pulled Mathew closer and tilted his head up, "_**Miiiiiiiineeeeee~~~~~~~**_" he kissed his wonderful boyfriend as the others did the same, smiling away.

Gilbert pulled away and smirked, "This is the best Christmas ever~"

Mathew giggled, "It sure is, Merry Christmas Gilbert~~~"

"Merry Christmas Mathew~~~"

* * *

**A/N: OMY GAWD FINALLY AICBPAEBVNIEBOLBWPFQBEP! You do not understand how many moments I had while writting this. ;A; I gave Gilbert such a crap life and he's still happy! *sighs* well at least he's going to school now and is gonna get a job so screw the theater! :D MUAHAHAHAHAHA. . . Anyways guys~ MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS THOUGH THIS ISNT BEING UPLOADED ON CHRISTMAS BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK? PROBABLY A LOT OF PEOPLE BUT I DONT CARE AHHHH~~~~~~~~**

**So yeah XD, I hope you guys have a safe holiday/holiday break~ Don't do drugs kids, and say no to alcohol :) Yeah! Be awesome like Gilbert~**

**Translations-**

**German- **

**Bruder- brother (I used this word soooo much)**

**Ja- yes**

**Danke- thanks**

**D-Danke Bruder! Dies ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt! - T-Thank you brother! This is the best Christmas gift ever!**

**Spanish-**

**Amigo- friend**

**French-**

**Mon ami- My friend**


End file.
